


go to bed

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Slurs, Texting, bless skeppy honestly, oh yeah slur warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: He just wanted his mother to go to bed. It was 4 in the morning.~~~me basically putting what happened a few nights ago onto bad, while also ignoring most detailsthat's all
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the tags there's a light homophobic slur warning :)
> 
> I'm a lesbian myself I was just putting something that someone else said to me into words so- yeah
> 
> if the people mentioned are uncomfy with this kinda stuff i'll be sure to remove it asap
> 
> also don't ship real people, only the personas

Bad grumbles something inaudible, as he enters his room visibly pissed. . He had just finished the most useless, all over the place, argument with his mother. It was just… incoherent. Over the years, his mother became more and more… gone? She was less there mentally. He loved his mother dearly, yes, but sometimes she had moments where she was just intolerable. So ungodly annoying. 

It was what? 3 in the morning? When all this started. His mother had come in the living room, being obnoxiously loud for no reason. He could’ve sworn she was talking to herself. He locked the door to his room and tried to focus on editing. Or at least something productive.

It was about an hour later is when he started to get annoyed. He unlocked the door and went to the living room to confront her about it and to tell her to go to bed. She was obviously tired and needed to rest. Sure, he was too, but he wasn’t the one hallucinating.

He noticed her sitting on one of the recliners.

“Hey. What do you need?” He recalls her calling for someone or something, so he asked the simple question.

“Nothin’.” she stared off to the other recliner in the room. “Hey, what’s that boy’s name?”

“There’s no one there..?”

She ignored him and started to randomly list off boy names that started with “J” and muttered “No...” every now and again.

He quietly muttered a “Jesus Christ…” not having his full filter on at the moment. He knew it would be a rough night, already getting ticked off.

“Hey- watch your mouth.”

“I’m not religious anymore, mother.”

“Well, I know who’s getting sent to hell.”

He did an internal “Oh my goodness.” but resisted saying it.

Then a random question sparked in his mind, something that happened rather often.

What was... her opinion on gay people?

He was bi himself, and she was rather religious… and he had nothing stopping him, so he asked.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“What’s your opinion on gay people?” he asked bluntly

“That’s something for only me to know.”

Red flag, but he pressed on.

“It’s just a simple question.”

They bickered for a bit, but he then got some sort of answer.

“Gay people can be gay people”

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

“Faggots are faggots”

...or it can be brutally murdered again that works too. 

Of _course,_ she had to use a homophobic slur.

He remembers coming out when he was testing his sexuality when he was about 15.  
He was trapped in a closet by his very homophobic dad for an hour, triggering his claustrophobia rather badly.

Right, so he should’ve expected that response.

He sighed and looked at the random stuff in the living room and what she’s holding. “You need to go to bed. It’s four am.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“You’re obviously tired, just go rest.”

“No, YOU go rest.”

“I’m not tired.” He was, but he had better things to do.

“I’m staying here. I want to go home.”

“Mother, you are home. Go to bed.”

“No, I will not.”

It went back and forth for a while. Eventually, he got irritated and left.

That leads us to now.

He quickly texts Skeppy, despite it being five in the morning. He doesn’t really mind if he doesn’t get a response.

 _"Hey"_

He notices text bubbles almost immediately. So he was awake.

_“yo, whats up?”_

_“Just got in an argument over nothing with my mom. I got mad and left.”_

_“shit that sucks :( is she havig one of those days?”_

_“Yeah.”  
“Language btw”_

_“srry. just know that im always one call or message away”_

_“Thanks, Skeppy.”  
“I asked her opinion about gay people”  
“She said that they’re just gay people but then used the f slur”  
“twice”_

_“okay thats just fucked”  
“dont language me pls”_

_“I won’t. I agree actually. O-o”  
“I feel unmotivated to finish editing now. And I’m pretty tired.”_

_“go to bed. maybe itll pass when you sleep”_

_“Alright. Thanks again.”_

_“no prob bob”_

_“My name isn’t Bob >.>”_

_“*bald”_

Bad could hear himself giggle over that.

_“GEPPY”_

_“okokokok. but fr go to bed”_

_“I will. I feel better already talking to you.”  
“It’s late you should go to sleep too.”_

_“i might”_

_“Goodnight! <3”_

_“night <3”_

He lies his phone down and plugs it in. He smiles at the ceiling, Skeppy brightening his mood. He was always good at that.

Even if his mother was pretty narcissistic and shitty; not to mention strict, Skeppy would always be there to make him feel better.

He’ll have to repay him in some way.

With thoughts of his mother gone, he falls into a light slumber, Skeppy being the last thought leaving his mind.

Sure he will wake up 3 hours later thanks to his mother talking to herself, yelling for people that aren’t there, but that doesn’t matter for the time being.

All that matters is the comfort that Skeppy gave him that caused him to smile.

yeah, he’ll _definitely_ have to repay him.


End file.
